


Ice Cream and Surprises

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [5]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: (consensual wake-up sex), (the lightest sprinkling of angst), Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Dildos, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heist Wives, Light Angst, Lou POV, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Vibrators, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: Debbie has two very requests for her birthday: waking up to mind-blowing sex and eating ice cream with every meal. Lou is more than happy to make both requests a reality.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heistwives Toybox [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Ice Cream and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Your+fan).



> Thank you for requesting the "anal/not first time ever, but first time since prison" prompt! I was really worried about fulfilling this one because (full disclosure) by real-life experience was insufficient, but I'm actually pretty pleased with it, and I hope you enjoy it, too!

**Summer 2019**

“Debs?”

“Mm hmm?”

“Do you want anything in particular for your birthday?”

Debbie looked up from her detailed study of an old blueprint and met Lou’s gaze across the poker table, which was piled high with notes and maps and the occasional take-out container. Lou watched her over the rim of her mug of tea, which was still too hot to drink. The steam floated up past her eyes and made Debbie blur around the edges. Or maybe that was the fact that she had forgotten to take off her reading glasses when she looked up. She did so now with a sigh, and Debbie’s face slipped into focus.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Debbie said.

“Yeah, but—”

“Look,” Debbie interrupted, “all I want for my birthday is to wake up to mind blowing sex and eat ice cream with every meal. You can figure out the rest.” Debbie looked back down at the blueprint in front of her and traced a line with her finger.

“Wake up to…you mean…?” Debbie smiled, but didn’t respond to Lou’s half-questions. “Debbie…,” Lou began again. 

Debbie sighed and pushed her chair back from the table. She placed a pencil on top of the blueprint, marking where she had left off her studying, and then walked around the table to Lou. Lou’s heart beat quickly, and she felt suddenly too warm. She set her tea back on the table and looked up at Debbie as she leaned over her.

“Baby,” Debbie said softly, intimately, but still with an undeniable frankness, “I mean that – on my birthday – I want you to fuck me awake.”

Lou swallowed hard and did her best to ignore the throbbing between her legs. It became more difficult as Debbie cupped her cheek and swiped her thumb across Lou’s skin. Lou could feel the hard metal edge of her wedding ring contrasting with the softness of her palm. 

“Think you can do that?” Debbie asked.

Lou cleared her throat in an attempt to clear her head. “Uh…yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

Debbie smiled and went to make herself a cup of tea.

**

That was three weeks ago. Debbie’s birthday was tomorrow, and Lou was inexplicably nervous. It wasn’t as though this was Debbie’s first birthday since her release from prison, but last year they had been running on the high from their engagement. This felt different. It was as if Debbie’s birthday was an acknowledgement of how solid _they_ were, how far they had come from dancing circles around each other. It _meant_ something, at least to Lou. It had to be special. Lou lay in bed, awake even though they had gone to bed an hour ago, going over everything in her mind. Downstairs, there were fifty-five flavors of ice cream in a freezer she had purchased for the occasion. She had bought large containers of Debbie’s five favorites and small, single portion cups of fifty others. The loft was off-limits to their friends until the day after Debbie’s birthday in the interest of their privacy and of the safety of the ice cream. Everything was perfect down to the new toys tucked away in Lou’s bedside table. 

Lou turned over, facing away from Debbie in the bed. She could still feel her breathing, though, as they lay back-to-back. It was comforting, and Lou tried to match the cadence. Sometimes Lou loved her so much that it hurt. It wasn’t from all the years apart – though that had carried its own type of pain. This was deeper – an ache right down to her bones, desperate and raw, but not sad. Maybe it felt triumphant to feel this much, to hold so tight, to trust so completely. Debbie was _hers_ , and she was Debbie’s. Lou choked on a sobbed exhale and turned over again to clutch Debbie to her, to slip an arm around her front and hold on. In the dark it was still hard to remember that all of it was real, and she would find herself floating outside her body – seeing, watching, but not quite believing, that they were together, married, never letting go. Debbie’s hair smelled sweet; it tickled Lou’s nose, and the annoying sensation brought her back to her body with a mundane and inaudible bump. Debbie gave a little sigh and shifted closer to Lou in her sleep, and Lou smiled. The night was calm and peaceful again. Tomorrow was Debbie’s birthday, and Lou would give her everything she wanted.

**

Lou’s phone alarm was set to vibrate to make sure she awoke before Debbie. Debbie woke with the sun, especially in the summer, and Lou generally preferred to sleep in. All those years of trawling clubs and bars to make ends meet had made any semblance of a normal sleep schedule a lost cause. Still, with Debbie and her obsessive seven and a half hours per night back in Lou’s life, it was possible she could – with time – develop a circadian rhythm in keeping with Eastern Standard Time. For now though, Lou needed good reasons to be awake before eight, and fulfilling Debbie’s birthday request fell into that category. Lou turned off her phone as soon as she felt the first buzz and shifted onto her right elbow to see Debbie’s face, afraid it may have woken her. But no, Debbie’s features were still relaxed. Lou took a moment to watch her, to admire the smooth bow of her lips, which were slightly parted. Her hair curled in wisps, framing her forehead and ears. Debbie hated when her hair was unruly, but Lou secretly loved it. In sleep, Debbie’s edges softened, and it was just for her – that was part of the appeal. No one else had the privilege of seeing Debbie like this.

With an appreciative sigh, Lou brushed her lips to Debbie’s shoulder and then pushed herself slowly into a sitting position. She reached over and pulled open the drawer of her bedside table, careful to make all of her movements as silent as possible. Lou felt a coil of excitement tauten in her stomach as she pulled out the items she had purchased a week ago. Debbie had asked to wake up to good sex, but she hadn’t been more specific than that, and Lou had taken the opportunity to get creative. The first toy was heavy and thick with eight vibration settings that varied within the dildo portion and the rabbit-shaped prong on one side of the toy. It was a classic design with more features than Lou was used to, but she expected Debbie would enjoy it. She liked variety, especially when Lou was in control of any surprises. The second toy was simpler – long and relatively thin with a tapered tip and a small base. Lou ran her fingers down it thoughtfully and then set it aside. That was for later.

Next to her, Debbie shifted a little in her sleep. Lou traced the line of her shoulder with the tip of her finger and let her gaze linger on the curve of Debbie’s hip covered by the sheet. She was beautiful in the half-light of dawn, beautiful always, but she seemed to belong to the shadows, to dawn and twilight. Lou slipped a cautious hand around to Debbie’s left breast, thumb moving gently over soft skin. Under Lou’s palm, Debbie’s nipple slowly hardened, responsive to Lou’s touch even in sleep. Lou slid her hand down Debbie’s side and under the sheet. Her skin was smooth and warm and so familiar that it made Lou’s head spin. She took a deep breath of Debbie’s scent to steady herself and weighed the rabbit dildo in her other hand. The tip was soft, but it was cold compared to Debbie’s warmth. Lou wrapped a fist around it and waited for her body heat to seep into the silicone. While she waited, her other hand continued its exploration of Debbie’s body, running around her hip to her ass and squeezing a little. Her fingers dipped lower, and Lou bit her lip to stifle a gasp at how wet she already was – not quite wet enough to take the toy, but close. She stroked slowly with her middle finger, teasing from Debbie’s entrance to her clit and back. Debbie sighed and wriggled her hips back towards Lou. She would wake soon, but for now, the rhythm of her breaths remained deep and slow.

Once her fingers were slipping too much to find purchase, Lou slid her middle finger inside Debbie, rotating and pressing. This was an unfamiliar angle for them, but Lou adjusted, recognizing the feel of her nonetheless. She stroked deep inside her, nudging a spot that always made Debbie moan, at least when she was awake, and sure enough, a rush of wetness flooded Lou’s palm. Debbie’s hips rolled more purposefully this time, and Lou searched her face. Debbie’s eyelids fluttered, and she gave a tiny sigh. Lou wasn’t fooled by the fact that her eyes remained closed.

“Happy birthday, honey,” Lou whispered, voice heavy and cracked from sleep and arousal.

“Mm hmm,” Debbie replied. She was still drowsy, aware of pleasure, perhaps, but not much else. Lou grazed her teeth across Debbie’s shoulder to the base of her neck, licking and sucking on a spot that drove Debbie wild. She slid her finger out of her, thought for a moment, and then brought her hand around Debbie’s body and up to her lips, tapping gently. Debbie smirked lazily before she opened her mouth, engulfing Lou’s fingers in warmth, licking herself from Lou’s palm with enthusiasm.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Mm.”

Lou pulled her fingers from Debbie’s mouth, and tried not to let herself become distracted by the slick that still lingered on Debbie’s lips. She repositioned herself and reached for the lube on her bedside table, squirting a little onto the toy and rubbing it to warm it. Debbie smiled at the click of the cap as Lou set the bottle back on the nightstand. Debbie shifted to give Lou a better angle, sliding the sheet down to her knees and pressing her hips towards Lou once more. Lou groaned appreciatively and brought the tip of the toy to Debbie’s entrance, rubbing circles. Debbie tried to push herself onto it, but Lou dodged her movements and turned on the vibration to the lowest setting. Debbie went still in surprise.

“What…?” she muttered, curiosity cutting through her drowsiness.

“Something new,” Lou told her. She pushed the toy into her, inch by inch. It wasn’t particularly long, but the girth varied and the silicone had ridges and bumps that would only heighten Debbie’s pleasure. As the toy slid deeper and the rabbit-shaped prong vibrated at the juncture of Debbie’s thighs, Debbie moaned and bent her left leg. Lou thrust the toy in as far as it would go, and the vibrating prong grazed Debbie’s clit.

“Fuck,” Debbie whispered, arching her back against Lou.

“Feel good?” Lou asked. She slowly withdrew the toy part way and then pushed it back into place.

“So good, baby,” Debbie murmured. Her eyes were still closed, but now she was focused, rolling her hips back in time with the steady rocking of Lou’s wrist.

Lou felt like she could do this forever, watch _her_ forever. She took it slow, varying the speed and depth of her thrusts, letting Debbie enjoy every angle of the toy. Every so often, Lou adjusted the vibration setting, and every time she did, Debbie made a tiny noise of surprise that turned to a moan. She was dripping now, so much so that Lou had to tighten her grip on the hilt of the toy in order to keep her fingers from slipping.

“Please, Lou,” Debbie said in a strained voice.

Lou buried her face in Debbie’s neck and kissed a line from her ear to the top of her shoulder, once more finding the sensitive spot that was always Debbie’s undoing. Debbie moaned as Lou licked over her skin and passed her left hand down herself to guide Lou’s movements to be deeper. Her thighs quivered each time the prong brushed her clit, and she held Lou inside her at the end of each thrust. Lou took the hint, and as Debbie’s fingers trembled and lost their strength, Lou continued the deep, firm thrusts, lingering each time with the toy buried as deep as it could go. Debbie was panting and whimpering, and Lou knew she needed a final push. She paused with the dildo most of the way out of her and turned up the vibration as far as it would go. Debbie’s response was immediate – she cried out and dug her fingers into her thigh. Lou thrust deep and held the toy inside her. Debbie’s entire body seemed to pulse for a second, and then she found her release, tipping over the edge with the vibration on her clit and Lou’s fingers teasing her entrance where the hilt of the toy was pressed.

Lou kept the toy on her until Debbie twitched and tried to push it away, suddenly overstimulated. She sighed as Lou turned off the vibration and slid the toy from inside her. It was glistening, and Lou doubted that any of the moisture was lube at this point. Lou smiled appreciatively and set the toy on the bedside table before looking down into Debbie’s eyes, which were finally open. They were deep and dark, and Lou felt herself falling into them as she bent her head to kiss her. Debbie’s lips moved hungrily against her own, and Lou sensed that her body was still buzzing, not yet sated. Lou smirked.

“I have another surprise for you,” she murmured against Debbie’s mouth.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Lou kissed her once more and then drew away to hold out the thinner, smaller toy. Debbie’s eyes widened.

“We haven’t done that—”

“—in a really long time. I know,” Lou said. “And I wasn’t sure you were still interested, but I saw it when I was buying that one…” She gestured to the rabbit vibrator. “…and I thought you might like it, so…” She trailed off. Debbie didn’t need a step-by-step explanation; she knew what Lou was asking.

“It’s been a long time,” Debbie said at last. She reached out and ran her fingers down the shiny black silicone.

“How long?” Lou asked the question before she really thought it through, and then she blushed and looked away. Debbie didn’t owe her that information, and it shouldn’t make her feel cold to think of Debbie’s potential answer, but it did. She squeezed her eyes shut. “Don’t answer that,” she said quickly. “I didn’t mean…”

Debbie’s palm was warm against her cheek. “It’s okay, baby,” she said. “You can ask. I _want_ you to ask.”

Lou leaned into her touch and opened her eyes to see raw honesty in Debbie’s face. “I’m not sure I want to know,” she admitted.

Debbie smiled. “You already _do_ know,” she said reassuringly. “I never wanted that with anyone but you, Lou. I never trusted Claude like that, and it wouldn’t have fit my dynamic with him anyway. My last time was _our_ last time, baby, I promise.”

Lou felt warm again, though there was still a knot of shame in her stomach leftover from the jealousy that had flared and died inside her gut. She kissed Debbie again, wanting to melt into her warmth. Debbie seemed to understand – she relaxed under Lou with a sigh, and Lou moved over her. Debbie’s hand found hers, still wrapped around the new dildo. There was no urgency, no pressure to take things faster. Time stood still as they kissed. 

“I want to, Lou,” Debbie said at last, voice muffled against Lou’s cheek.

“What?” Lou looked up from working a hickey under Debbie’s jaw.

Debbie squeezed her fingers around Lou’s, around the dildo. “I _want_ to.”

Lou groaned and felt a rush of electric arousal spread through her. It wasn’t the act itself, though Debbie always had a knack for making things hotter than Lou ever thought they could be in theory; it was that Debbie was trusting her once again with something that had only ever been about the two of them. Lou kissed her once more, let her tongue slide along Debbie’s in a lazy dance, and then she drew away and kneeled between Debbie’s legs.

“Do you want both at once?” Lou asked.

Debbie nodded. “Yes.”

“Turn over?” Lou suggested.

Debbie smirked and repositioned herself on her hands and knees. Lou ran a hand up Debbie’s spine and pressed her palm between her shoulder blades. Debbie let her upper body fall to the mattress, nestling her cheek into Lou’s pillow. Lou placed both dildos and the lube within arm’s reach before settling her hands on Debbie’s ass, caressing gently and scratching lightly every so often. Debbie moaned and ground her hips back into the touch. Lou groaned her appreciation and bent her head to kiss the skin in front of her. A graze of her teeth was enough to make Debbie whimper. Lou trailed her fingers up the backs of Debbie’s thighs and then massaged the very tops, thumbs pressing inwards towards the wetness still glistening between her legs.

“Touch me,” Debbie murmured, and Lou obliged, spreading Debbie open with her thumbs. She bent her head and tasted her, tongue sliding into her warmth to cloud her thoughts with salt-sweet flavor. Debbie pressed her hips back, and Lou delved deeper, circling her tongue as Debbie’s inner muscles relaxed.

“You taste good,” Lou told her, lips moving against swollen flesh before she drove her tongue inside her once more. Debbie moaned again.

When Lou was sure she was as relaxed as she could be, Lou licked up from her entrance, past her ass, to her lower back, where she placed a brief kiss. She reached for the lube and squirted a little onto her fingers, spreading the liquid to warm it.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Lou,” Debbie replied at once.

Lou bent to kiss her spine. “Good girl.”

She brought her fingers to Debbie’s hole, massaging slow circles with the tip of one finger and then two as Debbie began to yield to her. Lou felt her take a deep breath and let it out in a shaky sigh. Lou slipped her middle finger inside, up to the first knuckle, continuing to massage around her with her other fingers. Debbie was impossibly tight and warm at first, but then Lou felt her muscles unclench just enough for her to slide the tip of her index finger in next to her middle finger. Debbie whimpered.

“Okay?” Lou asked.

“More than okay,” Debbie said with a grin that Lou could only half-see.

Lou felt like she was floating as she added more lube around her fingers and began to slide them in and out, pressing a little deeper each time. The fact that Debbie wanted this with her and with no one else…well, it meant something. Debbie began to move with her, pressing back against Lou’s fingers. Lou chuckled and withdrew her fingers slowly. She picked up the long, thin dildo and the bottle of lube once more. The gel warmed quickly on her hands, but took longer on the silicone. Debbie was patient, but Lou could hear her breaths, erratic and louder than usually with anticipation. At last, the chill faded from the toy between Lou’s palms, and she brought the tip to Debbie’s hole. The tip was slightly thinner than two of Lou’s fingertips, but even so, Debbie gasped at the new sensation as the dildo slid an inch into her. Lou kept still, waiting for Debbie to adjust. With her clean hand, she cupped Debbie’s cunt and rubbed gently, feeling wetness spread across her palm. Debbie hummed and pressed her hips back, taking more of the toy as Lou continued to massage her arousal.

“Fuck me, baby,” Debbie muttered.

Lou placed a reassuring kiss to the base of her spine and began to move the toy back and forth, sliding a little further each time and maintaining a slow pace. Debbie was tight, clenched around the toy, but the noises and barely-coherent words falling from her mouth told Lou that she didn’t want her to stop. Lou drank in every sound, every flutter of Debbie’s eyelids, every twitch of her fingers where her hands rested palm-up against the sheets. At last, Debbie took the entire toy, and Lou paused to admire the effect of the black circular base against Debbie’s skin.

“Beautiful,” she whispered, caressing the stretched skin around Debbie’s hole. Debbie whimpered and ground against Lou’s other hand, still resting over her clit. “You ready for the other one?” Lou asked.

“Yes, Lou, _fuck_ ,” Debbie answered in a rush. “I need—”

“I know,” Lou said, cutting across her frantic tone.

The vibrating dildo was still sticky with Debbie’s arousal, but Lou coated it in lube anyway. There was already enough stimulation for Debbie to contend with right now – that particular pleasurable burn was for another time. She turned on the vibration as she approached Debbie’s entrance and felt her hips twitch in response to the sensation. Debbie’s body took the toy easily, opening for Lou as if she were pulling her in. The prong brushed Debbie’s clit.

“ _Shit_ ,” Debbie gasped. Her hands turned over to fist the sheets as Lou pulled the toy from her cunt and then thrust it back in once more. She left the anal dildo alone, knew that Debbie had, at least in the past, preferred the pure sensation of being filled up as Lou worked her cunt. Debbie’s legs trembled, and Lou plunged into her again, making sure that the prong pressed against her clit. She increased the pace of her thrusts, not lingering this time, but instead maintaining a steady rhythm. Debbie was panting in time with Lou’s movements, shoulders straining as her hands dug deeper into the sheets. Lou’s wrist began to ache, but she didn’t slow down, and Debbie met her thrusts erratically. Lou knew she was close.

Debbie came with a cry, pulsing around the toys. Lou watched her muscles clench and unclench rapidly as her legs quivered and gave way at last. She slid onto her stomach with both dildos still buried inside her and the vibe still running against her clit. Lou rubbed her back, felt her body relax and then tense again and again – three times before Debbie shifted to allow Lou to pull the rabbit vibrator from inside her. The anal dildo came next, and Lou took her time, sliding it out inch by inch from Debbie’s relaxed muscles. Debbie was still breathing heavily by the time Lou set the toys aside and carefully wiped her hands using the wet-wipes she had stored in her bedside table.

Lou draped herself half-over Debbie’s prone form and nuzzled her neck. “Happy Birthday, Debs,” she whispered. Debbie turned her head to find Lou’s lips in a sloppy, languid kiss.

“Baby…” Debbie began, breaking the kiss to look at Lou with hazy eyes.

“Yeah?”

 _I love you_ , Debbie mouthed the words soundlessly, and then buried the side of her face in the pillow, eyes twinkling at Lou.

Lou twisted a lock of Debbie’s hair around her finger and leaned forward to kiss her nose, then her cheek, then her lips again, for good measure. Debbie was warm and soft beneath her, and still wet – _oh_ , so wet – when Lou slid her hand back down between Debbie’s legs. She stroked her fingers over her arousal, not chasing heat, just caressing, soothing.

“You feel so good,” she murmured against Debbie’s lips.

Debbie closed her eyes and smiled, movements becoming heavy and slow against Lou. Her breaths evened out to a steady rhythm that made Lou sigh and then yawn. Later, they would wake again, together. Later, Debbie would kiss her way down Lou’s body and bury her face between Lou’s thighs – it was her preferred way to reciprocate new surprises. Later, they would eat ice cream for Debbie’s birthday, and Lou wondered how many of the fifty-five flavors Debbie would taste test today. For now, Lou curled into Debbie and let the sun rise unwatched outside. Lou matched her breaths to Debbie’s and smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> If you want to request a fic for this toybox series, please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
